1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paint roller shields generally, and more particularly to such a shield which includes means for washing the roller with water and which includes means to prevent splashing of water as the roller is being washed.
2. Background Art
A number of devices have been devised to aid in the washing of paint rollers.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,060, to Spivey, describes a chamber into which a paint roller which has been removed from its painting apparatus is inserted. A first water spray drives an impeller which rotates the roller and a second water spray is directed onto the roller as it is rotated. This method protects the surroundings from being sprayed with watery paint, but requires that a device separate from the painting apparatus be provided and also that the paint-filled roller must be handled while being inserted into the device.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,970, to Hanssen, describes an integral paint shield which assists in roller cleaning by allowing it to be placed on its edge while a water stream is directed at the roller. This affords spray protection only to the area immediately behind the shield.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,396, to Kolb, describes a paint roller adapted to be chucked in an electric drill and rotated in a pail of cleaning liquid.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,590, to Kirchner, Jr. et al., describes a device somewhat similar to (1), except that the same water spray both rotates and washes the roller.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,209, to Lindsay, describes a more complicated version of (1) and (4).
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,562, to Ossi, describes a lid for a paint tray, which lid includes orifices which direct a water spray at the roller which is positioned in its handle between the lid and the tray. While considerably less complicated than (1), (4), and (5), this method also requires the use of a device separate from the painting apparatus.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,099, to Harding, describes a paint roller washing shield somewhat similar to (2), with the same limitations.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,428, to Calvert, describes a paint roller shield having a threaded removable handle. When the handle is removed, a water hose may be attached to the threaded connection on the shield to supply washing water to a fan-shaped slot which extends partially along the length of the roller to direct water thereon to thereby clean it. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the portions of the roller near its ends do not receive the same degree of cleaning as the center of the roller, and the bearings receive no direct spray at all. While this method requires no device separate from the painting apparatus, it provides the same limited shielding from watery paint spray as do (2) and (7).
(9) U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,896,244, to Crosh; 3,029,458, to Balicki; 3,058,145, to Hegedus; 3,112,729, to Prezioso, Jr.; 3,115,659, to Church; 3,274,637, to Schulze; 3,378,872, to Frontera, et al.; 3,538,532, to Shorting, et al.; 3,748,683, to Smith, et al.; 3,970,396, to Brady; 4,063,325, to Lizak; and 4,254,529, to Cooke, describe various paint roller shields not involving washing methods or means.
Each of the cleaning methods or means noted above suffers from one of two limitations. If there is complete protection from watery paint spray, a separate apparatus is required. If there is no separate apparatus, complete protection from watery paint spray is not afforded.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide means for washing a paint roller which means is integral to the splatter guard normally used with a paint roller and which provides substantially complete protection from watery paint spray while the roller is being washed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide means to add soap to the wash water.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a paint roller shield in which the bearing journals are covered by the shield to prevent paint dripping out of the side of the shield and smearing adjacent surfaces.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide means to allow resting the paint roller shield on a surface while the roller is being washed, without the surface interferring with the washing operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a paint roller shield having a handle that folds against the shield to facilitate storage and shipping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such means that is economical and of simple manufacture.
Other objects of the present invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, be evident from the following description.